


A Festive Gathering

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BUT ITS TOO LATE, Christmas Party, Christmas Silliness, F/F, Hannibal and will are together, M/M, Matchmaking, groping in the pantry, sassy science, the eggnog is people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Prompt fill:Hi! Xmas dinner at Hannibal's and getting together over peoplenogg? Team sassy science plots to get them together but they needn't worry... it was meant to be!





	A Festive Gathering

They all stare at the envelope on the table. Perfect script handwriting. It can only be one from one person. There is only one person they know who could possibly have handwriting like that. 

Hannibal.

Bev picks it up first and feels the paper. Thick. Expensive. 

“Open it.” Jimmy says in a whisper.

Brian looks at him and frowns “why are you whispering?”

Jimmy shrugs his shoulders, he doesn’t know why he is whispering it just seems like the thing to do when in the presence of such stationary. “When do you think he dropped it off?”

Bev turns it over in her hands “don’t know, must have been early i’ve been here since 8.” Brian and Jimmy exchange knowing looks that means swot. Bev ignores them. “Okay i’m going in.” They both watch as Bev carefully opens the envelope. Inside is a card with an embossed gold border, a picture of a stag in the middle at the top and then that sloping script again. 

_ Hannibal Lecter requests your presence at his annual Festive gathering on the evening of 22nd December at his house. Drinks and canapes. Begins at 7pm. RSVP by telephone. Dress code: cocktail attire. _

“What is cocktail attire?” Brian asks.

Jimmy and Bev roll their eyes “smart, jacket and tie.” Jimmy responds as if it is not completely obvious knowing how Hannibal dresses.

Bev suddenly has a thought and smiles widely “this could be it. This could be how we do it.”

Brian and Jimmy look at each other, no, no idea what Bev is talking about. “How we do what?”

“Get Will and Hannibal together.” Bev says as if it is not completely obvious.

Brian sighs and Jimmy walks away. “No,” Brian says, “enough of this matchmaking business.” Bev has been obsessed about this for months. “Why do you care so much?”

“Because it is so obvious they like each other.” Bev says exasperated that no one else seems to see the tension between them. “Will needs someone.”

“Bev these things can get tricky, best not to get involved.” Jimmy says as he pretends to be engrossed in a lab report. “How do you know he has invited Will?”

“If who has invited me?” They all turn and look at Will who has just appeared in the doorway.

Bev waves the invite in front of him “Hannibal’s festive gathering. Did you get an invite?”

Will looks at the card which Bev is brandishing in front of him and sighs. “Yes, I did.”

“So are you going?” Bev asks and elbows Will while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“I mean yeah I was going to put my head in.” Will says and looks at Bev as if she has lost her mind. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing, just glad you are being sociable.” She says and Jimmy and Brian look away and start muttering to themselves. 

***

“So we all know the plan?” Bev says for the hundredth time that day as they walk up the steps to Hannibal’s house.

“I still do not think this will in any way work.” Brian says and Bev gives him a look.

“I think we should not be involving ourselves in other people’s business.” Jimmy says evenly.

“Guys come on, think about it. Will in a good mood would benefit us all.” Bev says and that gets a nod from both of them. “So plan yes? Get Will a bit tipsy, not too drunk, just enough. Get Hannibal and him near each other under some mistletoe.”

“Bev this plan obviously is genius,” Jimmy says, “but what if there isn’t any mistletoe?”

She smiles and winks opens her bag so they can see she has small bundle of mistletoe tied with a red ribbon. “Oh god.” Jimmy says and Brian laughs as he leans over and sees it.

“You need to get a life Bev.” Brian says and Bev hits him hard on the arm,

“Ow!” Brian protests.

“Come on we can do this.” Bev says and they both reluctantly nod. Bev knocks on the door and it is not long until it is answered by one of the waiting staff Hannibal has hired for the evening. Coats are taken and both Jimmy and Brian lose the ability to form words when they see the dress Bev is wearing which had been hidden under her coat.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Jimmy says and gives her an appreciative wink.

She smiles “wouldn’t you like to know!”

They make their way in and see Hannibal first, dressed in a velvet smoking jacket that would like ridiculous on anyone else but on him is elegant as all hell. “Miss Katz you look stunning.” Hannibal says and Bev beams. 

“Thank you so much.” She says.

“Eggnog? It’s my own recipe.” Hannibal says as he hands them each a glass.

They each take a sip “this is delicious.” Jimmy says. “What is in it?”

Hannibal smiles smoothly “a chef never reveals his secrets.”

Brian laughs “well it’s good anyway.”

“Is Will here yet?” Bev asks attempting to be subtle. “He loves eggnog.”

Brian rolls his eyes and Jimmy looks confused “how would you know that Bev?” Jimmy asks and is elbowed by Bev.

“It came up in conversation.” Bev says and smiles sweetly.

Hannibal looks at them briefly confused but recovers quickly. “Yes he is around here somewhere.” 

“Good.” Bev says as Jimmy and Brian down the rest of the eggnog. 

“Sorry it’s just really good.” Brian says as he notices Hannibal giving them a look.

“Well there is more on side table, please help yourself.” Hannibal says before Jack appears and he excuses himself.

Bev looks around and cannot see Will anywhere. “Where is he?”

“Probably bolted.” Brian says making his way over to eggnog as it is surprisingly good.

“He better not have.” Bev says craning around trying to find him. She spies Alana, adjusts her dress which makes Brian and Jimmy exchange looks, and goes over to her. “Alana.” 

Alana turns and Bev appreciates the up and down she gets “hey Bev you look great!”

“Always nice to be in something that isn’t a lab coat.” Bev responds with as smile. “Have you seen Will?”

Bev is pleased to note the slight look of disappointment on Alana’s face. “No why?”

“Oh not for me I just” she leans in and whispers conspiratorially “thought this would be a chance to get him and Hannibal together.” She opens her bag and shows Alana the mistletoe.

Alana laughs and smiles “they are ridiculous. I think Hannibal is keen but Will is well Will.” 

Bev nods “yeah.”

“Well we should make sure it works, try it out.” Alana says and looks at Bev with a wink.

Bev smiles widely and takes the mistletoe out and holds it about their heads. Alana leans in and presses her lips softly against Bev. The kiss lingers just a little too long and Bev can feel herself getting a little flustered. “Yeah I would say it works.” Bev laughs.

Jimmy and Brian appear “I thought you were supposed to be finding Will?” Jimmy says but he is smiling and gently elbows Bev.

“Sorry, yes got distracted.” She says and Alana takes her hand then squeezes it.

“I’m in on the mission let’s find Will.” Alana says with glee. “He was here earlier.”

They all looks around the room and cannot see him. “Maybe in the kitchen?” Brian suggests.

“Worth a try.” Jimmy says and leads the way. They open the door and all the servers look at them as if they have just entered a sacred space. “Maybe not.” Jimmy says and they all back out.

“Bathroom?” Brian supplies and they make their way back to the hallway where there was a small downstairs bathroom. The door is open and no one is in there. 

“Is he coat still here?” Alana asks.

“Good sleuthing.” Bev says and kisses her on the cheek.

Brian goes over to the coat rack and checks “yes, this one is his.” 

“Okay so he is still here somewhere.” Jimmy says. “Maybe we missed him let’s do one more check in the main lounge.” They all follow Jimmy and and have a good look around the room. Nothing.

“Wait a minute.” Bev says. “Where is Hannibal?”

They all look around the room. She is right Hannibal is nowhere to be seen. This is Hannibal’s party he should be right in the thick of it. “Okay that’s weird.” Alana says, as long as she has known Hannibal he has never left one of his own parties unattended. “Wait here I will go and ask Jack if he’s seen him.” 

Alana goes over to Jack and Bella, they all watch as both Jack and Bella shake their heads but point to the kitchen. She makes her way back Jimmy, Brian and Bev. “Apparently he was last seen going into the kitchen.”

Jimmy shakes his head “no, not going in there again.”

Alana laughs “don’t worry I’ll come with you. Safety in numbers.” She grabs Bev’s hand and they all make their way to the kitchen once more. As before all the serving staff stop and look them. “Have you seen Doctor Lecter?” Alana asks.

They all look at each other until one rolls their eyes and cocks their head at the pantry. “In their, I warn you though I wouldn’t go in.” The server says, he is tall young man with swept back hair and piercing green eyes. “They have been in there for a while.”

Everyone else in the kitchen picks up a tray and makes their way out of the kitchen as if they were waiting for a reason to leave. “You don’t think…” Jimmy says looking at the pantry door and then at Bev, Brian and Alana.

“We should leave.” Brian says.

Bev looks at Alana and the both smile widely. “Bev no,” Jimmy says but he is ignored. 

Brian and Jimmy watch as Bev and Alana creep towards the pantry door, Bev tries the handle and it gives so she slowly opens it and peers inside. “Will? Hannibal?” She says in her most innocent voice as she opens the door wider. Brian and Jimmy decide at this point if they are in for a penny they are in for a pound and walk up behind Alana and Bev. They all gasp and Bev starts laughing but puts a hand over her mouth to quieten herself.

Hannibal has Will pressed up against the wine rack in the corner and is passionately and with more than slightly groping hands is kissing him within an inch of his life. They do not even notice that they have been disturbed. Bev takes the mistletoe out of her bag, leans over and places it on the small table then they gently closes the door. “Mission accomplished! Eggnog?” She says and they all laugh.

In the pantry Will is getting lost in the taste of Hannibal’s lips he taste like eggnog and christmas spices. He also loves to make him look undone so he can watch when he tries to put his clothes right again. He had been waiting for Hannibal to come into the kitchen for what seemed like hours before he finally appeared in the pantry. Will had grabbed him, pulled him inside and shut the door. Then Hannibal had pushed him up against the wine rack and kissed him. Will should probably stop doing this but he cannot seem to, it is becoming an addiction. He keeps finding Hannibal and dragging him into corners for these make out sessions. Eventually they come up for air. “When is everyone leaving?” Will asks pleased at the sight of Hannibal’s slightly swollen lips.

Hannibal runs a hand through Will’s hair “why?”

Will rolls his eyes “why do you think? Why did you have to invite everyone anyway? It could have just been us.”

Hannibal kisses Will’s neck who moans, he speaks between kisses “because, mylimasis, you wanted us to keep up appearances.”

Will whimpers “yeah, yeah I did,”

“If I had my way I would send everyone away right now and carry you to my bed.” Hannibal is now making his way under Will’s shirt and is placing small bites and licks.

“Fuck, you do that.” Will says.

Hannibal laughs softly and kisses his way back up Will’s neck “really?”

Will sighs “okay no but can I wait upstairs for you?”

Hannibal looks at him with that look he has that makes Will feel like he is about to devoured. “I am not sure I could get through this evening knowing you were waiting for me upstairs mylimasis.”

Will smiles and kisses Hannibal once more then pushes him away gently. “Then you better get rid of your guests.” Will smirks “or I will start without you.”

Hannibal all but growls as Will makes his way to the door, he then spots the mistletoe. “What is this?”

Will turns “what?”

“This mistletoe it wasn’t here earlier.” Hannibal turns it around his hand and smells it. “Strange.”

Will laughs and goes over to him and kisses him once more as per tradition “don’t be long.” he says before disappearing upstairs.

Hannibal is now one hundred percent sure that Will Graham will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments kudos make a fic writers christmas especially merry!


End file.
